Summer's Not Just For Tanning
by catviv
Summary: It's the summer after the boyfast was declared. Will Claire just let someone take away Cam? Read to find out ! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N I DO NOT OWN THE CLIQUE This story takes place the summer after sealed with a diss 

June 22nd

Massie's Bedroom

Block Estate

10:21 AM

Massie woke up to the delightful barking of Bean, who was perched by her bay window. Massie stretched out her perfectly toned arms and yawned. She looked at the red numbers on her alarm clock.

"10:22" She said to herself in a whisper.

She waddled to the bathroom and began her morning routine. She brushed her lackluster brown hair.

"I need Jakkob. My hair is begging for a morning blowout." She searched for her new custom-made purple EnV and pressed number 5.

"Hello? Jakkob, please." Massie said.

"Hello? Dees ees Jakkob, how may I help you?"

"Hey J. I need a -"

"Blowout, Yes. I'll be right there" Jakkob interrupted.

She tossed her phone on her unmade bed and continued brushing her hair. After 15 minutes she had finished her morning routine & Jakkob had already done her hair.

"What now? Spa? No. Read mags? No. Shopping? DUH." She grabbed her phone and pressed 2.

"Leesh? Hey. Shopping. Be there in 20 minutes. The Westchester. Tell the others." She replied calmly.

"Done. Bye."


	2. Chapter 2

The Westchester

Main entrance

June 22nd

11:06

Massie stood at the main entrance to the mall, folding her arms impatiently.

"DYLANNN! Hurry up!" Massie yelled to her friend who was still in the car finishing up her Luna bar.

"I'm coming! Keep your pants on, Mass!" Dylan ran out the Range Rover threw away the torn wrapper into the green trashcan by the automatic doors. Alicia, Claire, and Kristen were already inside the mall, deciding which stores to hit. Just, then a familiar figure walked out of the Nike store.

"Ehmagawd, hide me!" Claire ducked behind Kristen and hoped that Cam wouldn't see her. After Skye's party, Claire couldn't spew up the courage talk to him. She saw Cam push a few buttons on his Rzr, and lift the phone next to his ear.

"Hey Jenna. Where are you? Food court? Okay, I'll see you there" He flipped his phone shut, and made a small U-turn, and headed to the main water fountain, which was near the food court.

"Did you hear that?" Claire's eyes began to water. She waddled to the mahogany wood bench, and sat with caution. She reached into her American Eagle tote bag, and pulled out a small package of tissues. She pulled off the little green sticker, pulled out a tissue and dabbed her eyes.

"Come awn." Massie grabbed Claire's wrist, and headed for the food court.

"Where are we going?" Claire asked, already knowing the answer.

"Where are we going? We're GOING to find out who this 'Jenna' girl is." Massie rolled her eyes.

"What? No. I'm not going." Claire lied.

"Fine. Then we'll just let Jenna steal Cam. No prob." Massie crossed her arms, and walked away.

"Fine. But I'm nawt saying anything to him" Claire follwed Massie to the McDonalds food booth, and put on her gray stunna shades (a recent loan from Massie), and pulled out an old issue of Teen Vogue (also a loan from Massie) and tried to disguise her face. All of the PC were doing the exact same thing.

"Hey Cammie! " A pale, thin, blonde girl squeaked. She looked like a replica of Olivia Ryan, only not as fake. She wore a pink C&C tank top, a black cotton skirt (looks like it's from Dance Alive), and Dior flats. She clearly won over Claire's Miss Stubborn T-shirt, Massie's old Sevens, and electric blue Keds.

"Hey Jen! " Cam reached into the back pocket of his worn A&F cargos, and pulled out a bag of gummy worms and gave this 'Jenna' girl a hug. Massie looked at Cam in disgust.

"You are so much be-"

"Hey girlies!" Olivia Ryan interrupted.

"What are you doing near us!" Massie yelled.

"Take a chill pill, Massie-poo. My mom dropped me and my lil' sis off here. "

"MASSIE POO!?" Massie screamed.

"Who is your little sister?" Alicia asked her former friend Faux-livia.

"Jenna…" Olivia answered.


	3. Chapter 3

The Westchester

Food Court

June 22nd

11:42

"What !?" Claire shouted. Many thoughts were entering her mind. "What if he kisses her?" "What if they go off to high school together?" "What if they get married !?"

"You need a chill pill too." Olivia rolled her eyes.

Massie pointed to the Mcdonald's booth. "Go."

Olivia shrugged and walked to the rusticly designed True Religion store.

"Kris, go accidently bump into Cam, and ask him who that 'Jenna' girl is." Massie whispered.

"Why?" Kristen asked.

"If he says 'My girlfriend' it means well, yeah." Alicia explained.

"Duhh." Dylan replyed with a full mouth. She was holding a burrito in one hand and a Diet Coke in the other.

"Where'd you get THAT?" Massie asked, wondering how she had not seen Dylan get in a line.

"There." She pointed to the Taco Bell booth behind Alicia.

"Oh. GO." Massie nudged Kristen toward Cam.

Kristen started jogging.

"Whooops. Sorry." Kristen lied.

"Ooh. Who's this?" She asked.

"Umm. This is Jenna Ryan. A friend." Cam answered.

"Friend? More like GIRLFRIEND." Jenna squeaked. Cam nudged her on the arm.

"Oow. What was that for !?" Jenna asked ahb-viously confused.

" Okay, Buh-Bye." Cam grabbed Jenna on the arm and pulled her toward Armani.

The PC jogged toward her.

"Uhrr. Jenna said 'BF/GF' Cam said 'FRIEND'" She shrugged.

"Payback, bishes" Massie whispered. "But, since we're here let's get some summer outfits!"

"Done" TPC said in unison.


End file.
